


Cuando la cena está servida

by Sam Bluesky (sam_bluesky)



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, La Fortaleza, Magic-Users, One Shot, Original Character(s), Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_bluesky/pseuds/Sam%20Bluesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando la cena está servida y en el salón general los habitantes de la Fortaleza Itinerante se ríen y conversan animosamente, una silueta oscura se desliza desde la puerta del baluarte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuando la cena está servida

Cuando la cena está servida y en el salón general los habitantes de la Fortaleza Itinerante se ríen y conversan animosamente, una silueta oscura se desliza desde la puerta del baluarte. La primera linea de defensa, la diminuta criatura Sumomo, traída de otro plano por el Custodio de la Fortaleza en un inspirado hechizo fallido, no detiene al forastero. De hecho, lo saluda amablemente y sigue sentada en una pequeña roca, meciendo las piernecitas alegremente mientras contenpla el cielo, esta noche nublado. Las lunas no pueden verter sus luces sobre Krynn, con lo cual todo esta sumido en una apagada penumbra.

  De golpe, una llamarada ilumina la noche. Crematia, la dragona roja, se encuentra en el portal de la fortaleza, con una mueca de rabia en su rostro, exhalando su flamígero aliento a aquél que ose cruzar el umbral. No es más que una mera ilusion, pero su realismo es tal que engañaría al más avezado observador. Las llamas que surcan el aire en direccion al recién llegado no parecen asustarle, éste sigue su imparable avance, recibiendo con desinterés el abrazo del flamígero aliento, y pasa entre ellas, sin quemarse, sin percibir calor siquiera. Conocedor de que no es más que una imagen conjurada, un recuerdo traído de la mente a la realidad y dado forma por sombras conjuradas, cruza el intangible cuerpo del dragón y lo deja atrás, mirando a la entrada y emitiendo un gruñido de aparentecomplacencia antes de que la imagen se desvanezca.

  El visitante elude el pasillo principal, que a los cien metros desemboca en una de las puertas del salón principal, y se introduce en la primera puerta que le queda a la derecha. Entra en una habitación alumbrada tan sólo por el fuego que arde en la chimenea. La luz se refleja en sus ojos, revelando una mirada cansada, y en sus ropajes, manchados por el fango de los caminos que ha recorrido durante los dos últimos dias. La parte más baja de sus encarnadas vestimentas estaba impregnada de restos de lodo, y en algunos lugares se podía ver la mancha carmesí más oscura, clara evidencia de sangre y, por tanto, de algún tropiezo en el camino. Sin detenerse, el mago cruza la sala y llega al otro extremo, delante de la lumbre. Accionando un resorte secreto, oculto en forma de libro sobre la repisa de la chimenea, la puerta oculta en la pared se abre, dando paso a una pequeña escalera de caracol que desciende hacia las profundidades de la tierra. La oscuridad reinante en la zona desaparece cuando el mago pone un pie en el primer peldaño. Una tenue luz, provinente de todas partes y a la vez de ninguna en concreto, le permite ver la escalera con claridad, facilitándole el descenso y conduciéndolo al final sano y salvo. El joven Túnica Roja desciende por la escalera, durante lo que le se le antoja una eternidad, aunque sabe que la altura que está descendiendo no es superior a dos pisos. Se siente cansado. Las últimas semanas ha estado envuelto en un concilio de magos, convocado por los superiores de las tres órdenes. No sabía porqué lo habían reclamado, e incluso ahora, mientras repasaba por enésima vez los sucesos del Cónclave, aún seguía sin tenerlo muy claro. El viaje había sido largo, y a lo largo de la reunión se habian dicho muchas cosas que terminarían por requerir su atención, dado que de un modo u otro le habían endosado la responsabilidad de llevarlo a cabo. Lo hicieron sin consultarle su opinión o pedirle su colaboración, habría sido igual de efectivo enviarle un comunicado con las conclusiones y el listado de tareas que recaían sobre sus hombros en lugar de tenerlo de pie en el centro de la sala escuchando sus interminables y, para él, infructuosas discusiones sobre los más insignificantes detalles.

  Pero ahora está agotado, y no puede hacer nada para atender como debe sus obligaciones. A medio descender, un rugido que hace temblar las paredes y que desprende polvo y alguna que otra pequeña piedra lo saca de sus cavilaciones. Con una sonrisa y susurrando para sí "esta Crematia... no se cansa nunca" sigue su camino, hacia sus aposentos. En el gran salón, dos dragones están enzarzados en una batalla a base de dientes y garras. Sus rugidos retumban por toda la Fortaleza, mientras un joven Caballero de Takhisis, señor del dragón verde, insta a su compañero a levantarse y seguir su enfrentamiento con el enemigo. La voz de un Caballero de la Rosa se alzaba en tono firme sobre el estrépito de la batalla, llamando al orden, tanto al dragón rojo como al caballero de Tahkisis para que controle a su montura verde. El mago, alejado de tal contienda, sigue bajando por las escaleras, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y negando con la cabeza, como si supiese qué acontecía mas allá de donde él estaba.

  No hacia mucho que había trasladado su laboratorio a esa estancia. Por consejo de lady Pirotesse, y tras el grave accidente ocurrido en el ala oeste de la Fortaleza, Samuel Blueskydecidió realizar sus experimentos en un lugar alejado de todos, para no dañar a nada ni a nadie. Sin embargo, no siempre se encontraba solo cuando llevaba a cabo sus pruebas. A veces recibía la complaciente (pero agotadora) visita de una elfikender muy dicharachera y con una curiosidad que ponía a prueba la paciencia de los mismos Dioses. Otras veces un lánguido elfo silvanesti, salido de su oscuro bosque de soledad, lo acompañaba, ofreciéndole un apoyo silencioso mientras el elfo disfrutaba de una copa de vino. A veces incluso un clérigo de Gilean o un seductor pirata se pasaban por sus aposentos, para los cuáles era obligado, dado el tema alegre y despreocupado de sus conversaciones, detener momentáneamente sus laboriosos cálculos mentales y mezclas de ingredientes. (Una distraccion nunca es buena cuando se maneja cualquier tipo de sortilegios arcanos.) Pero esta vez no habría nadie allí. Y tampoco le importa. Llega demasiado cansado como para atender a nadie, si sigue caminando es por mera inercia, porque así lo dicta su voluntad. Esa férrea dote, que soprende incluso a él mismo, es lo único que le sostiene, de haber sido por las fuerzas que le restaban se dejaría caer allí mismo, sobre el frío y empinado suelo de piedra, y se abandonaría a un sueño que tiene la impresión que duraría hasta el fin de las Eras.

  Arrastrando los pies, llega a la puerta de su estudio por fin. Nunca ha habido pestillo, no es necesario guardar nada celosamente en la estancia, en ésta ni en ninguna otra del baluarte, no hay secretos entre sus habitantes, así que tan sólo empuja la puerta. Ésta se desplaza silenciosamente sobre sus goznes y le da la bienvenida un cálido interior, alumbrado por un candelabro cuyas velas se prenden al adentrarse el humano en la estancia. Olvidando cerrar la puerta, se deja caer sobre su mullida cama mientras deja escapar, sin darse cuenta, un suspiro de felicidad. Evitando dirigir la mirada hacia la mesa, donde se acumulan pergaminos listando tareas y con comunicados acumulados durante su ausencia que reclaman su inmediata atención, cierra los ojos y desea en silencio buenas noches a todo aquél que, como él, se vaya a internar en el mundo de los sueños. Dormiría un año, si le fuese permitido, la mera idea de abandonarse tanto tiempo le seduce como ninguna otra cosa sobre Krynn lo haría ahora, pero es consciente de sus responsabilidades. Así pues, deseando que el descanso sea reparador, se deja elevar por las alas del sueño tras rezar por que el amancer se retrase, imposiblemente, unas horas más de lo habitual.

  
  



End file.
